How America got his 50
by Amethystgirl91
Summary: I had this idea in my head for a while on how America got his 50 on the back of his jacket my first story


_**AN: Well this is my first ever published story on fanfiction I had this idea in my head for a while and I thought it was cute so now I finally have the guts to post a story hope you all like it my grammar may be a little off I'm let me know any suggestions so I can fix it and make it better =) **_

It was another long day at the world meeting and Liechtenstein was waiting around for her brother to finish up business with Austria.

Liechtenstein sighed she hated it when the other countries fought couldn't they all just get along she thought to herself.

Then suddenly someone lightly tapped her shoulder she jumped at the sudden impact to her surprise it was America what could he possibly want? She thought to herself.

"Hey Liechtenstein right?" "y yes Mr. America?" "call me Alfred it makes me sound like an old man, anyways I was wondering since I got my fiftieth state I was wondering if you could sew a big 50 on the back of my good old bomber jacket here I'll pay ya , you like to do that stuff like England does but he wouldn't do it he says it's to girly but I think he secretly likes to do it"

America chuckled at himself of imagining England sewing. "So I thought of you I've heard that's a hobby of yours and that your really good at it so do we have a deal Lili?"

America asked happily Liechtenstein was shocked no other country has asked her to do anything that big before especially coming from the mighty and powerful America she was secretly excited that he asked her and all and, she was happy that he got his fiftieth state but something was holding her back it was her adoptive older brother Switzerland he didn't like her talking to other countries especially someone like America he didn't fully trust him Switzerland thought that the American was obnoxious.

After Lili thought long and hard she finally said " I'll have to ask bruder first you see he doesn't like me to get involved with other countries he doesn't trust them".

" Oh yea Switzy yeah he scares me with his guns I'm even afraid to say hi to him that he'll point one of his guns at me and try to shoot me" America laughed a bit " oh well I'll tell him that you are very nice to me also, I would like to do that for you". Liechtenstein smiled shyly at America and he gave her one of his trademark smiles back then they both went their separate ways.

" Hello bruder may I ask you a question'? Lili asked "sure come in Switzerland said not even looking up from his desk filled with paperwork "uh well mr. America asked that since he got his fiftieth state he was wondering if I could embroid a 50 on the back of his jacket he gave me"?

Vash stopped what he was doing and turned around so he was looking at his sister. He didn't say anything for a few seconds he wasn't too thrilled that America asked her he didn't trust him but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Lili said " but Mr. America is very nice he wouldn't lie or anything and I trust him and he's willing to pay" "oh I see did he say how much"? "no" "hmph. "Well if you trust him and hes willing to pay so yes you may" "oh thank you bruder I'll get to work right away".

Then she left his room to start working even thought Switzerland didn't trust the American fully but deep down inside he was happy that America was going to help the little micronation out.

A couple weeks later America arrived in Liechtenstein because Lili called to tell him that his jacket is readyhe couldn't wait to see the amazing job Lili did he knew shw was talented in this sorta thing so he knew she would do a good job.

Once he arrived at her house he knocked on the door Lili answered it with Switzerland right next to her America was a little bit afraid of the trigger happy Swiss but that wouldn't bother him now he had to get his special gift. "Oh hello Mr. Am- I mean Mr. Alfred welcome please come in" she said as she ushered him in Vash gave a small nod as his hello greeting as America did the same " you have a very nice house here Lili I've never really had the chance to visit Liechtenstein " "oh well thank you she said shyly" " I cant wait to see the wonderful job you did" America said excitedly. T

he next minute she was carrying his beloved bomber jacket folded neatly in her arms, she handed him the jacket with a small smile " thank you Lili this is amazing you did a wonderful job I am so happy thank you very much" it had a big white 50 on the back of it it was a good size too. Then America hugged her " I- I cant thank you enough" "your very welcome I'm glad you like it it only took me four days" she said proud of her work ." Well Liechtenstein are you ready for that special reward'? "yes we are " Switzerland said with impatience in his voice America ignored him , and pulled out a brief case and opened it filled with numerous amounts of green in it Lili was shocked and so was Vash then America spoke and said " here is 1 million dollars as a big thank you , and to help out your country" Lili was so shocked that a small tear rolled its way down her cheek she couldn't stop herself no other countries were this nice to her other than her brother and Hungary so she gave America a big hug much to Vash's surprise but he allowed it now he saw that America was really a nice guy after all. America returned the favor and was glad that he could be a hero and help the little country out.

_**AN: Well that's my first story what do you guys think let me know **_


End file.
